


Perfect(ly happy) Family

by GabWhiteDevil



Series: Perfect Family Series [4]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, diabetes may occur afterwards, i need more parents!AU, will probably add seventeen at some point, your daily dose of cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabWhiteDevil/pseuds/GabWhiteDevil
Summary: “come to think about it, they did it on the night after wedding, must be romantic”“…”“how was it? Tell us, c’mon.”“I bled”“what?”“you heard me.”“you bled? Where?”“use your wildest imagination”“Holy shit!”ORPeople with different backgrounds met, and also a lot of kids! humor, cracks and fluff ensues.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> HERE I COME AGAIN! (insert evil laugh)
> 
> I've actually typed the first chapter even before I made the 'Perfect (and colorful) family'  
> let me just shower you with this rainbow-ie, fluffy story :3

Months after Hyunwoo and Kihyun moved to the same neighborhood with Jaebum and Jinyoung, Kihyun finally met another same-sex couple, and surprisingly, he is Seokjin, the guy he met in the supermarket when Hoseok was still one-year-old.

While Hyunwoo is a CEO and Jaebum is his second-in-command in the same company, Seokjin’s husband is a musician. A famous music composer. Kim Namjoon. They live not far from Jinyoung’s and Kihyun’s houses.

First meeting of them was at the kindergarten, when Jinyoung and Kihyun went there together with their kids since Kihyun couldn’t drive. Mark shyly hid his body behind Jinyoung’s legs, Hoseok was like usual, excited but keep his cool, while Minhyuk, bounced in his seat, asking ‘are we there yet?’ in every 30 seconds. the twins and Changkyun were home with their grandparents, same goes with Jinyoung’s children

Then he met him, the guy he saw at the supermarket because of his nephew mistook him as—who was his name again? Jin?—as his uncle, but his hair is no longer pastel pink, it’s brown.

Beside him there was a pale boy walking almost lazily, wearing a beanie, hand clasped to the guy’s hand. The guy walked to the entrance door as the kid walked into the building, alone.

‘How that kid manage to be like that?! So calm’ Kihyun thought

“Seokjin hyung!” Ah! Seokjin, that’s what his name is.

The guy turned his head and smiled when he saw Jinyoung. He walked closer and realized Kihyun, “Ah, we have met before, right?”

Kihyun smiled, “yeah, I’m Kihyun. Son Kihyun. Nice to meet you again”

“Kim Seokjin. Nice to meet you too”

“so you’ve met each other?”

“technically, yes” Kihyun answered then turned his attention to Jin, “so you bring your nephew here?” he asked, but his question made Jinyoung laughed and Seokjin twitched a small smile

“what are you saying? That’s his son” Jinyoung said

Kihyun frowned, “is he? Oh! Sorry, I thought he was that little guy who tugged my pants” he apologized, sincerely.

“no, it’s okay. Uh.. probably you want to take the kids in first..” he hang his words

_Right!_ Kihyun almost didn’t hear Minhyuk’s shouts.

“Jin hyung.. do you want to grab some coffee after this?”

“oh.. um.. sure.” He smiled

\--^^--

The basic conversation about children, favorite foods and interest suddenly got more personal, Kihyun was surprised himself, he is never gotten close with someone new this fast, but with Jin, he feels like meeting an old friend.

“Jaebum always have that scary face since college, which made it hard for me to tell that he ever feels anything besides wrath” Jinyoung said before he sipped on his coffee

“as an eye witness, I could confirm that. Since the four of us went to the same college” Kihyun confirmed

“Namjoon’s resting face was like a drug addict. Half-lidded eyes, oversized sweater or jumper, beanie and dark eye bags. God, I remember I avoided him because I’m scared he would do inappropriate things to me.” Jin massaged his temple, remembering the embarrassing past, “what about Hyunwoo in college?”

“to be honest, I wasn’t close to him. Even when I got a task together with him in the same group, I usually chat with the other members. He was more expressionless than he is now.” Kihyun was going to leave that, he wouldn’t say about how short-tempered Hyunwoo was.

Jin snorted, “just how expressionless a person could be?”

“Hyunwoo is a robot, though”

“but, we got closer after the graduation party.” He wasn’t going to elaborate how they got ‘close’

“the day when I got laid.” Jinyoung wiggled his eyebrows

“I got laid after he graduated” Jin responded, “what about you? Is it a slow-paced one or…”

“Uh… we did it on the first night after wedding.” Kihyun admitted.

“Damn! Are you a saint?!”

“well, it’s a bit complicated, it’s not that we like it—God! Could we stop talking about this? My face is getting hot” Kihyun cupped his cheeks

“it’s interesting, though.” Jin grinned, “my first time with him was amazing, he is an animal in bed”

“Jesus!” Kihyun rested his face on his hands, too embarrassed

“while Jaebum always has that angry face, he is really soft and gentle” Jinyoung said, “it’s nice, but for the first time and I was a little tipsy, all I want is a good and rough fuc—”

“Oh my God, Jinyoung!”

“what about you?” the eldest of the three nudged Kihyun, “don’t be shy, everyone talks about this, you know?”

“I know, but not as vulgar as both of you”

“was he also a softie like Jaebum?”

“come to think about it, they did it on the night after wedding, must be romantic”

“…”

“how was it? Tell us, c’mon.”

“I bled” Kihyun mumbled

“what?”

“you heard me.” Kihyun glared, he didn’t want to say it twice

“you bled? Where?”

“use your wildest imagination”

“Holy shit!” Jinyoung widened his eyes in disbelief, “didn’t he prepare you first? That guy!”

Kihyun didn’t even want to remember the first time, “uh.. I think it’s also because.. uh.. his size” he mumbled the last part that it’s almost inaudible

“are you implying that he has a massive dick?”

“could you not say it out loud?” Kihyun couldn’t take the second-hand embarrassment anymore

“I bet he could impregnate you easily” Jin said easily

Kihyun remember those old days, when he really scared to look at the pregnancy sticks, “uh actually, two of my oldest child were adopted because we couldn’t have kids for almost four years into marriage”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s okay, I carried twins afterwards and another boy because of condom’s failure” he chuckled as he tried to lighten the mood

“you know Yoongi? that little guy that you said he is my nephew. I just remembered that I met you along with my sister.” Jin began, “she was one month pregnant with Yoongi’s brother. She has a difficult birth, and she couldn’t make it. The good news, the baby survived” Jin twitched a small smile, “her husband fell sick and several days later, he committed suicide by hung himself in the bedroom. Yoongi saw it, luckily he is too young to remember” then his smile got wider, “since then, Yoongi and Hoseok are my kids”

“Hoseok?”

“yep, Yoongi’s brother. The most talkative one in the family.”

Kihyun laughed, “what a coincidence, my son which you envied in the supermarket because he is talkative is also named Hoseok”

“I think all of us had adopted a kid at some point.” JInyoung spoke, “Youngjae and Jackson was adopted too. I couldn’t get pregnant anymore” he continued, the others two just kept silent and motioning him to continue, “doctor said there is something blocking the womb, so yeah.. I’m happy with my three children” his eyes crinkled as he smiled

“same, but different reason. All of my children were adopted. I got only 10% chance to get pregnant. It’s caused because I was bullied at school and they always aim for my stomach, so it leaves permanent damage to my body” the eldest said

“that’s why I hate the society. Bullying is becoming a culture” Kihyun rolled his eyes in annoyance

\--^^--

“I’m home” Hyunwoo put his shoes on the shoe rack, and proceed to walk to the living room as two boys ran to him and hugged his legs, he walked slower, “so, how was my Hoseokkie and Minhyukkie’s first day at school?” he asked

“I met boy who has a really pale skin like me” Hoseok started

“and.. and.. he likes to sleep” Minhyuk continued

“he doesn’t like to move a lot”

“like Hyungwonnie!”

“who’s his name?” Hyunwoo asked as they got to the living room

“Sugar”

“His name is Yoongi, hyung”

“but he is soooo cutee and pale! Like the sugar box!” he exaggerated the word

“it’s sugar cube, Hoseokkie.” Hyunwoo corrected

The kids kept blabbering about how their first day went as Hyunwoo loosened his tie and laid down lazily on the carpeted floor, listening to the chatters.

“Hoseokkie, Minhyukkie. Let appa change his clothes first, then you could continue telling him your day.” Kihyun spoke. Changkyun stood beside him, right hand clutched onto the hem of the apron and pacifier stuck between his teeth

“where are the twins?”

“the both caught cold, now sleeping because of the medicine”

“oh, are they getting better?”

“slightly better.” Kihyun answered, really concerned about the twins well-being, “now go shower and change your clothes, also put the dirty one in the hamper. Be a good example for the kids”

“Understood” the older pecked Kihyun on his lips, making the two 6-years-olds cringed and let out a loud ‘Ew!’ while the youngest son just chewing the pacifier.

Kihyun looked down, “Do you want to help me cook for dinner?” he asked the kids.

“YES!”

“c’mon, then” Kihyun walked back to the kitchen, letting the 6 years olds followed him with a chorus of questions like, ‘what are we going to make?’, ‘I want to crack the egg, can i?’, ‘can I eat syrup for dinner?’

Hyunwoo still figuring on how Kihyun keep up with five of them everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 4 a.m when Kihyun’s phone rang, “Who calls in the middle of the night?” Hyunwoo asked, not opening his eyes but furrowed his eyebrows.

“I don’t know and it’s almost morning, Hyunwoo” he grabbed his phone and glanced at the caller ID, “It’s Jinyoung” he informed his spouse before accepted the call

“yes, Jinyoungie?”

“Hyung! could my kids stay for a while at your house?”

“huh? Why? When?”

“now.. it’s a bit complicated”

“you foug—”

“no, we didn’t fight. We are fine. It has something to do with my job”

“alright” _it has something to do with social workers?_

And knock could be heard. Kihyun jumped from the bed, fasten the ties on his sleeping robe and opened the door only to find sleepy kids. Mark stood beside Jinyoung rubbing his eyes. Jackson opted to continue his sleep while hugging tight on Jinyoung’s leg while the youngest Youngjae were on Jinyoung’s arms

Kihyun pried Jackson from Jinyoung’s leg and picked him up before ushered them to come inside and close the door, “where is Jaebum?” he said as he put Jackson on the couch, Mark snuggled next to his brother

“he went first after I got a call.” He put Youngjae beside them, who stirred a bit, “I’m sorry for bothering you”

“hush, I don’t need that crap. We are family”

“thanks, Hyung. I need to go now and pick Jin hyung up”

Kihyun had so many question but he decided to ask later, “alright. Hurry up and go.” And in a second, Jinyoung already gone.

Kihyun walked to his bedroom and woke Hyunwoo up. “hey, help me put Jinyoung’s kids to the bed”

“but we don’t have spare bed?” Hyunwoo asked blearily, still unaware to his surrounding making the latter chuckled

“we put them on the kids’ room, you fool”

“ah okay..”

When they got back, Jackson already hugged Mark tightly in his sleep, thinking the elder as a pillow, while Youngjae stayed in fetal position, sucking his thumb lightly.

“I’ll take Youngjae to the Changkyun’s room” Kihyun picked the youngest up

“wait, what I’m going to do with this two? They couldn’t be separated”

“could you take them both? Simultaneously, I mean”

Hyunwoo seems to think, “I think I can” and he proved right, “I’ll put them along with Minhyukkie then”

\--^^--

Morning came, the parents were awoken once again, with a loud piercing scream, Kihyun was about to go out from the bedroom when Minhyuk and Changkyun ran to the main bedroom.

“Eomma, could you believe it?! I dreamt about Mark and.. and.. when I wake up, Mark and Jackson are on my bed!”

“I no dream. person on my bed.” Changkyun tried to explain with his limited vocabulary and broken grammar, but he pulled his puppy eyes to Kihyun

“yes, yes. They had sleepover”

And he heard someone crying, “now, why don’t you wake appa up while I check on them and making breakfast?” Kihyun suggested and he succeeded

He rushed to Changkyun’s bedroom and find Youngjae bawled his eyes out, “oh, what’s wrong, Youngjae-ah?” he picked up the two-years-old, wiping the tears on his cheeks

“loud”

“you don’t like loud?” the toddler nodded, still sniffling, having five kids with different antics, Kihyun came to conclusion, Hyungwon.

He brought the toddler to the living room, and placed him beside Hyungwon who started to doze off, Youngjae tensed a bit when his body bumped slightly to the older, earning an incoherent “what?” from Hyungwon

“Hyungwonnie, would you keep an eye on him? He doesn’t like loud voices” Hyungwon just nodded at his father’s words before patting the younger’s head and hugged him, “let’s just sleep”

\--^^--

Jooheon and Jackson got really close easily, calling each other ‘bestfriend’ and the breakfast wasn’t over yet, Hyungwon and Hoseok were filling their roles as responsible older brother who keep asking Mark and Youngjae if they want another sausage or bacon. Minhyuk joined Jooheon and Jackson while Changkyun… well, glued to Kihyun.

“let me dropped them to the kindergarten” Hyunwoo spoke

“aren’t you going to be late?”

“in case you forget, I’m the owner. It’s only for one day, besides you couldn’t bring 8 kids to the kindergarten alone” the eldest reasoned

Kihyun grinned, “thank you”

"it's nothing, though"

\--^^--

Jinyoung showed up again around noon, just as Kihyun put all kids to nap, but he wasn’t alone, he was with Jin and… babies?

“come in and explain” Kihyun said before the two could say anything

Once they were at the living room, Kihyun let anything out from his mouth, “Okay, so I have so many question floating in my head” he began, “what is your job, Jinyoung? Why you have to pick Jin hyung with you and what happened? Why 4 a.m? Why you two came here bringing babies? Just… what is going on?!” he was almost frustrated

“okay, so.. I’m a social worker, along with Jin hyung. that’s where we met. Uh.. Jin hyung called me at 4 a.m because he was informed that the police just arrested someone involved in human trafficking and they found not only kids but also babies. This little guy right here is not even Korean, he is from Southeast Asia.” the youngest of the three tried to explain

“why not these babies go to the same place as the other kids? Why you bring them home?”

“I might or might not already attached to one of them” Jin answered

Kihyun gave Jinyoung a look, because he brought two babies and he know Jinyoung when it comes to babies, “I swear I wouldn’t get attached!” the younger defended himself

“yeah yeah, say that now, but the moment you go home, you’d calling them ‘yours’” Kihyun waved his hand dismissively, “do your husbands already know about you two bringing kids home?”

“he knows”

“I haven’t tell Namjoon—but, how could you resist him?” Jin almost cooed at the baby on his arm

“Hyung, it’s a baby we are talking about, not a puppy” Kihyun massaged the bridge of his nose

“his name is Jungkook”

“you even give him name and haven’t tell Namjoon” Kihyun stood up, “have you guys eat?” the other two shook his head

“let’s just eat. I made jajangmyeon.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m a warrior, I couldn’t eat rabbit food!”  
> “I’m having phobia with green after all of this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from this chapter and on... i'll mostly posting about the randomness of the kids, a bit plot and more cuteness from the kids

Kihyun sighed for the 5th times on the last two minutes, Changkyun placed on his lap, face buried on his chest, crying his eyes out while his hands just patting the back of the toddler’s back, he was immobile right now, Jooheon holding his baby brother’s hand while pecking the younger’s head once a while, telling Kihyun, “but kisses makes you feel better. Whenever you sad, appa kiss you and you are happy again.”

And Hyungwon trying his best to stifle his laugh while reading a book, which he couldn’t concentrate on since he still held his laughter.

“Hyungwon, the incident happened almost thirty minutes ago, why you still laughing?” Kihyun asked

The latter let out a loud laugh, “I know” then laughed again, “but it’s so funny” laughed again, “he just—Oh my God! He just so silly and it’s really cute!” he laughed again, covered his reddening face to the opened book which caused Changkyun to cry on full force again after calming for… how long? 4 minutes?

Then the door creaked open

“I’m home—who’s crying?” Hyunwoo placed his shoes on the rack and hung his coat on the hanger.

“appa! Changkyunnie is crying” Jooheon suddenly was already by his side

“Changkyun?” Hyunwoo took Jooheon’s hand and walked to the living room, “where is Hoseok and Minhyuk?”

“doing their homework”

Hyunwoo nodded then asked, “why is he crying?”

“It’s so silly! Oh God! I couldn’t stop thinking about it!” Hyungwon spoke really fast before another laughter blocked his words

Hyunwoo just stared at Kihyun, who understood, “he wanted a balloon..”

“you didn’t buy it for him?”

“I bought it, in fact, I bought five different color for each of them” Kihyun pointed at helium balloons near the TV, there were only four of them

“then? He wants two?”

“no.” Hyunwoo frowned at the answer, “he bit his own balloon and he was shocked when the balloon popped right on his face”

_Oh!_

“and Hyungwon has been laughing since 30 minutes ago” Kihyun shook his head, somewhat amused at how his kid could be laughing that long

“I mean… you have to see his face! It’s sooo cute!” Hyungwon defended himself

“that’s why I’m immobile temporarily”

“have you make dinner?” Kihyun suddenly remember he hadn’t make one, since he’s been too occupied today. Helping Hoseok and Minhyuk for their task writing postcard while chasing after Jooheon who didn’t want to wear pants, waking up Hyungwon from his nap which took almost 45 minutes. Then, put all of them to nap and his insomnia at night didn’t help anything,

“I’m sorry, I—“

“it’s okay, let’s order some pizza”

“PIZZA?!” Jooheon beamed at that word

“Hyun—“

“WHO PIZZA?!” Then a rushed feet tapping on the floor could be heard from the hall, Minhyuk and Hoseok ran to the living room, instantly plopped down on the sofa, “we having pizza for dinner?!” Hoseok asked

“have you finished your homework?”

“yes, eomma!” Hoseok and Minhyuk gave a thumb up

“what do you want for pizza?”

“Chicken!”

“beef!”

“no pinapple, please”

“can I get extra cheese?”

Changkyun peeked from Kihyun’s shirt shyly, “I no like bell pepper” he mumbled

“alright, let’s order two boxes”

“YAY!”

“but, it doesn’t contain vegetables“

“Eomma~” the kids whined

Hyunwoo chuckled, “Kihyun, one meal without vegetables won’t make them sick”

“Yes, appa is right”

Kihyun stared at the pouty faces around him, his lips tugged upwards, “okay, I’ll let it slip today, but tomorrow you have to eat vegetables” the kids groaned

“I’m going to throw up just thinking about it”

“when I’m 18 years old, I’ll burn all vegetables around the world, and live only by meat”

“I’m a warrior, I couldn’t eat rabbit food!”

“I’m having phobia with green after all of this”

\--^^--

Hyunwoo noticed something off with Kihyun, he sighed a lot today and not as energetic as usual, it was just a slight difference but he’s been with him for more than 10 years to know that something was wrong.

“are you okay?” Hyunwoo asked as soon as he laid down on the bed, Kihyun frowned at the question

“I… am?” he asked back unsure how to respond, “why you ask that?”

“I don’t know, you look different”

The younger suddenlt widened his eyes, “am I getting fatter?”

Hyunwoo blinked, “what? No. that’s not what I mean. I mean, you sighed a lot, and you nagged less than usual”

“I’m not sure that it’s a compliment or not”

“neither am I”

“Yah! Hyunwoo!”

“let’s just sleep, okay? Probably you just tired” Hyunwoo cut him, trying to avoid the nags

\--^^--

“Kihyun, you are hot”

“Hyunwoo, it’s too early to seduce me”

“no, I mean you are burning against my skin” Hyunwoo sat up and placed his palm on the younger’s forehead

The younger clutched into the comforter tighter, opened his eyes only to glare at his husband “I’m too tired to have sex”

“Kihyun, you catch fever and you are burning like a stove, literally, not even in a sexy way.” Hyunwoo deadpanned

 _Oh!_ _So that’s why this morning feels so cold_

“I couldn’t be sick, Hyunwoo!” Kihyun started to panic, “I haven’t make any breakfast, I still have to drop Hoseok and Minhyuk to the school and I can’t just let them to eat junk food again, last night they ate pizza, they need some gre—“

“Kihyun, relax” Hyunwoo put his hand on one of the smaller’s shoulder, “they wouldn’t stop breathing if we order another food. Don’t push yourself too hard. I’ll drop the two to the school and call eomma to take care of the three, as we are going to hospital”

“but, It maybe just a cold. I get sick rarely!”

“yes, I know, Kihyun. The last time we went to the hospital thinking you caught stomach bug, we came back home brought a news about you pregnant”

“right” the younger slumped back

“go shower, I’ll cook the breakfast today”

\--^^--

Surprisingly the kids are well-behaved, just a bit loud… maybe too loud. In no time Hyunwoo was off with Hoseok and Minhyuk to the school and Kihyun tried his best to calm Changkyun down despite of his throbbing head

“I don’t wanna go!” the toddler thrashed on the floor

“we are going out?” Jooheon asked his dad who shook his head

“No, only me and appa. To the hospital. Three of you will stay here with halmeoni” Jooheon gave an understanding nod

“I don’t want to!”

Kihyun pinched the bridge of his nose, “Changkyun, _you_ aren’t going anywhere” he said desperately as he heard a laughter from Hyungwon

“Kkukkungi being silly again”

“but, I don’t want to go” he rubbed his teary eyes

“How am I supposed to do with you?” Kihyun asked himself as the cries getting louder

“what’s wrong?” Hyunwoo asked, Kihyun didn’t even realize that Hyunwoo already back, he walking a bit faster from the door before he picked up the thrashing toddler from the floor, even though Changkyun declined by make himself heavier, but Hyunwoo still could pick him up without problem

“what’s wrong with you? And why Hyungwon’s face is so red?”

“he doesn’t want to go out”

“but he won’t go anywhere, right?”

Kihyun nodded, “that’s why Hyungwon laughs so hard”

Hyunwoo chuckled, “why are they so cute?”

Kihyun put his head on his palms, “because you don’t deal with this things everyday, Hyunwoo”

Eventually Changkyun stopped crying after Jooheon changed the tv channel to his favourite cartoon and Hyunwoo letting him nibbling on his forearm. While Hyungwon stopped laughing 15 minutes after it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammatical error and typos, english is not my first language  
> Comments and kudos are lovely~ <3  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
